


MORE THAN WORDS

by JimbelinPrints



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimbelinPrints/pseuds/JimbelinPrints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant have been having a rather tumultuous relationship. His marriage and job are major contributing factors to their separation. Theirs, is a love that knows no bounds, burdened by wrong choices and forced responsibilities. Take a passion-filled journey through this love story that is sure to feed your hunger for happiness and romance, and quench your thirst for uncontrollable obsession.</p><p>Geared towards an adult audience who are die-hard fans of the SCANDAL series, this tale takes you on a trip through human frailties and the misfortune of circumstance. Those who are avid followers will identify with the addictive fixation of the endearing Fitzgerald Grant III to the intriguing and beautiful Olivia Pope. Those who are lovers of loyalty and who yearn for a more colourful depiction of their relationship, will not be disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down At Camp David

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as an audio book for class presentations, intended to be used along with viewing of the Scandal series as a base. Watching the series will encourage a further understanding of the backstory that led to this joining of souls.
> 
> MORE THAN WORDS contains sexual content and is a depiction written for an adult readership.

MORE THAN WORDS: A SCANDAL FANFIC AUDIO BOOK

 

Tara – The make-up artist for the First Lady  
Lauren – The President´s secretary  
William Walker – Foreign Service Diplomat  
Miller Harris – Olivia´s signature fragrance  
Amanda Tanner – The other woman

 

 

DOWN AT CAMP DAVID (Season 1 EP 1) - OLIVIA

 

She knew exactly how she would have felt seeing him again after all this time but was surprised to find how well she hid it. The knot that was turning her stomach into a woollen ball felt as if it was rising with every step he took towards her. 

His swagger was confident but different from what she was used to, and the sound of her name falling from his lips seemed to pound in her ear more than ever before.

FITZ: Livie

OLIVIA: Mr President

FITZ: It´s good to see you.

Her arm could hardly make it forward but it did. Tugging gently on his grip she thought the entire world could hear her breathe.  
Mellie broke the silence that seemed an eternity as she suggested that Fitz take his guests to the garden. Olivia could well do with the fresh air, so she led the way.

Listening to him talk about Amanda was like a knife slicing through every wound she thought she had healed. She didn´t know what to think but she knew what she had to say to save face, as Cyrus was hanging onto their every word and hovering like a doting mother.

FITZ: I can´t believe this is happening. She shouldn´t be allowed to do this … It´s like I´m this dirty old man.

She had to ask but she didn´t want to. She was afraid of what the answer might be so her eyes did the questioning for her.

FITZ: No. You know me Liv. I could never do that to ... no.

His denial made her gasp and she hoped no one had noticed, but nothing prepared her for his declaration as their eyes locked.

FITZ: You know there is only one woman I love. 

Cyrus was speaking now but it was as if they were both alone. His voice was like a din swirling around in her head, and his arm around her shoulder was the only thing that prevented her from visibly buckling under the weight of Fitz´s words.

They walked down towards her car, and with each step she became aware that her two-year resolve had just been erased with one felled swoop. It was all for naught. 

 

\------ O ------

 

SELLING HER THE DOG (SEASON 1 EP 1) - FITZ

 

He was being cheeky, he couldn´t care less about her question. As he took the phone from Cyrus he only thought about what he could possibly say to prolong their conversation. The dog wasn´t an issue for him; hearing her voice again after so long was all that mattered. She asked the same question Cyrus had posed many times before but it sounded new. He would have lied to his mother just to prolong that moment. As he turned his head to the left and slyly smirked into the camera, the knowledge that she was out there eyeing him, made him walk even that much taller. 

He handed Cyrus back his cell phone and smiled more to himself than to her. His grin said it all.

OLIVIA: OK. Sorry. Forget I asked. Thank you Mr President. 

 

\------ O ------

 

OH JUST LOOK AT US (SEASON 1) - FITZ

 

Lauren had informed him that Olivia was waiting in his office. She didn´t have to tell him twice. The French ambassador would have to wait. He opened the door with the fervour of an eager schoolboy but was immediately daunted by her stare. He knew she wasn´t there for small talk. 

 

FITZ: We need the room.

His voice was low but firm. Cyrus continued to ramble.

FITZ: We need the room.

This time, there was no hesitation. The room was cleared and they were all alone. The pause after their departure was an eternity. He waited for her to speak.

OLIVIA: Sweet baby?

Oh God, he thought. What has he done? This was not how he imagined their reunion to be. He had planned this day from the evening she had left Camp David. He had scripted their next meeting. He knew exactly what he was going to say - what he was supposed to say. But although his lips parted, none of that eloquence found its way to his mouth.

OLIVIA: Sweet baby?

Her voice dripped with venom; her face inflamed with anger. He knew what was coming so he pointed to the camera´s above, and walked over to the bay window hoping that she would follow. He doubted what he would do once she got there but figured his instincts would kick in.

FITZ: You left me.

His eyes pleaded with her to understand but she was having none of it. Her admonition cut through him like a butcher´s blade and his ears burnt from her continued rebuke. He knew only one thing – what he wanted; what he has wanted to do for these two long years. He knew only what he had to do. So without a second thought he strode towards her, deliberate and powerful, with the yearning he had kept pent up inside, and hidden from those who could not see him this weak. He was now as close as he had been to her in his dreams; his sleepless weary nights … his long and arduous days. 

He pulled her towards him and begged her to look at him ... to see him … to know that this was all a terrible, terrible mistake. He wanted her to feel the swell of his chest and the throbbing of his manhood. He wanted her to ache the way he did at each thought of her. He wanted her to feel the anguish that his heart screamed. He wanted her to know the suffering he had with each day that passed without her.

FITZ: Look at me…

He whispered. He had pulled her towards him now so hard, that their clothes were just a formality and no longer felt like a barrier.

FITZ: Look at me … look at me … Look. At. Me.

She was visibly shaken … panting … her hands trembling. He could see tears welling up in her eyes and only wanted to kiss them away. 

FITZ: Livie…

He begged. Nothing that she said made sense to him right now. None of her questions were relevant. He only knew that he needed her to hear him say it. He only wanted her to be aware of that which he was certain … that she was the only force that empowered him to get out of bed each morning and propelled him through his endless days.

FITZ: I love you.

The distress in her eyes only grew worse with each twitch of her lids. The hurt they reflected was punctuated with their rapid movement from side to side. They darted with hurried force as if she were trying to find a truth her heart somehow did not feel. He cupped her face within his hands with a gentility that he hoped would have reminded her of the way they were. He brushed her cheek with his thumb as if pleading that she would not look at him with such sadness, but her stare was stoic. 

With the sudden leap of a stealthy cat she broke free from his arms and gave herself the room that was needed to make her ire felt. The sting of her fingers was unexpected but warranted. For him, however, it was his call to duty. He could not allow her one more second of ambivalence. She must be told … and now. He loved her and he needed her to accept this. His only move … his only card, was his kiss. 

Oh how he had longed for this again. To feel her warmth inside his embrace … her lips on his … the salt of her taste. She seemed to crumble within his hold. Her mouth invited him to continue. The heaving of her chest gave him rise and entreated him to touch her swollen breasts. The thud of their hearts had all but drowned out the sound of the opening door before Cyrus broke their spell. It was just one minute but it was his lifetime of wait. 

Cyrus looked at them, but they did not see him. They paid no attention to his astonished stare. Both their bodies mirrored what was thought. This day was the day that confirmed without the need of more of an explanation, that things would never be the same again.

He had to go `clean up´ as Cyrus grunted. The disgust was duly noted. Fitz, however, wasn´t thinking about the lipstick smeared across his face. He could only think of the stain of mistrust that would tarnish that thing he once thought golden. 

Leaving her there with Cyrus like that, left a gaping hole in his soul and a scorch in his mouth where her tongue once roamed. 

Look at me´ he thought. This shell of a man … `look at me´ indeed.

 

\------ O ------

 

HANDS ON AND WELL MANAGED (SEASON 1) – OLIVIA AND FITZ

 

She had done it again. Her flawless handling of the senator´s case was straight out of the Olivia Pope playbook. It deserved the president´s praise, the chief of staff´s felicitations. He told himself that this was his reason for seeing her. He convinced himself that this was why she had to stay back after the firing but all of that flew out the window as he watched her gaze through the glass.

FITZ: You chose well. But then you always do but we really had to let him go.

OLIVIA: He would have been a great supreme-court justice.

She could sense him moving up behind her and was unsure of what she should do.

FITZ: What do you think? Do you have any suggestions?

He wasn´t referring to the senator´s case at all, but for the next few seconds that´s the cover they would continue to use.

OLIVIA: That´s not for me to say I don´t work for you any more.

She couldn´t tell if it was her heart that sounded or his footsteps nearing her. She couldn´t tell if the thumping in her ear was from the steady pace of him approaching. All she knew was that she could not breathe and that now it was too late for her to leave.

FITZ: He will be OK. He´s a good man … they will be OK. At the end of the day, if they really love each other, it will allow them room to move on. It will help them to get past this. Love will help them to overcome this. Love makes room for forgiveness. Love allows you to be able to apologise for something you regret. Something you should never have done.

His voice was heavy with remorse as if he wanted her to tell him that she knew. But he was not going to do this to her again. This time her love would not allow it.

He was too close now. Their hands were gently touching. She opened her mouth to gasp for air because she knew that she was drowning.

FITZ: Liv …

OLIVIA: Just stop Fitz. Please. You can´t fix this.

FITZ: Olivia please…

Her heart was tearing under the weight of his plea but she was determined to let him go.

OLIVIA: Just let it go. There´s nothing more to say Fitz…

FITZ: Yes there is. Just allow me to say everything … I need to … I have to…

OLIVIA: I have to go.

As he watched her walk away from him again his disappointment told him he could do, nothing. Cyrus was waiting in the oval … and so was a well-needed drink.

 

\------ O ------

 

WIDE AWAKE IN A DREAM (SEASON 1) – MELLIE AND FITZ

 

It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of water in his face, or shouted violently in his ear. Fitz darted straight up from the pillow like a man possessed. He somehow sensed that something was amiss but hadn´t yet had time to figure out what was happening.

 

FITZ: What time is it?

The question was directed at no one in specific because he subconsciously thought that he was alone. He was only made aware of Mellie´s presence when she responded. 

MELLIE: Good morning honey. Would you like breakfast?

It took him only but a minute to process that he had indeed overslept and that Mellie had been the cause of this. 

FITZ: Oh my God Mellie! Did you turn off my alarm?

MELLIE: I thought you should sleep in today. You needed it. 

FITZ: Sleep in! Are you kidding me Mellie? I am not allowed to SLEEP IN! Have you no grasp of the responsibility I hold as president of this nation? 

The question was clearly rhetorical because his wife was no simpleton. First in their class at Harvard and maniacally shrewd Mellie Grant knew more than most. Her occasional act of `playing the fool to catch wise ´ was merely a ploy to distract those around, from her calculated attack. 

MELLIE: Oh darling, don´t be so dramatic. Your meetings were rescheduled and Lauren has already made arrangements for you to Skype with Mandela in the early afternoon. Breakfast?

He was shocked but not surprised. His wife had always done what she wanted and pretty much gotten away with it. She had never had to make concessions or fight for anything and was more than accustomed to getting her way. It only took a few seconds from him to burst into action and grab the bunch of crumpled clothes lying at the edge of the bed. He had a state dinner later that night and hadn´t even yet finished his speech to the French ambassador. He was panicked. 

FITZ: Oh God Mellie! You really need to stop doing this. Are you hell bent on ruining my career or is it that you´re just tired of living in the White House? Because if what you want is to live on a farm in Idaho planting potatoes, I can arrange it … just tell me what you want and I will make arrangements for you to have it!

MELLIE: I want you to sleep more … to come to bed before 3 … to stop tossing and turning when you actually do come up to bed, and to tell me why you´re not sleeping! 

They stared at each other dumbfounded at the other´s inability to utter a word for what seemed like an eternity. He was incapable of understanding her well-intended action and she was unable to accept his ire.

MELLIE: You walk around the oval night after night doing God knows what … way after your staff should be sent home and never even having the decency to let me know that you´re not coming up to bed. What is going on with you?

By now she had crossed the divide to meet him at the end of the bed. She seemed to be searching his eyes for an answer that would quell her anxiety, but try as he might he could not give her one. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing audible came out.

Her eyes darted back and forth, almost begging him to speak.

MELLIE: You want to make arrangements for me to have what I want Fitz? Get your ducks in a row. Remember why we are here in this grand old house and do what you need to do to ensure that we make it through to the end of the term, without coming apart at the seems. And while you´re at it, do what you can to stop mumbling in your sleep … can you make arrangements for that Fitz?

It certainly was not her question that caught him off guard it was the thought of what he had probably uttered. 

MELLIE: I only want what´s best for you Fitz. I´ll do whatever it takes to keep you here. This is where you belong. This is where we belong. Do whatever you want to make it to the end of our dream Fitz … make your arrangements … I´ll make mine. 

With that and a soft touch to his cheek she left the room and he was left with the guilt of his unease and imaginings … the heavy sensation of what he knew all too well he must have been saying in his sleep.

His speech was waiting to be written he had to find a way to shake the cloud of despondence that now loomed over him. All this could not be easy for Mellie but neither was it for him.

 

\------ O -----

 

IF YOU WOULD PLEASE RISE FOR THE PRESIDENT (SEASON 1) – OLIVIA AND FITZ

 

The day passed quickly. He kept trying to play catch up. His call to Mandela was late, his speechwriter was off and nothing seemed to go the way it should have. He kept blaming himself for drinking too much the night before and not having slept in the kid`s bedroom. If he had, he would have gotten up sooner. If he had Mellie would not have ruined his day. If he had he would have been able to keep his nightmares to himself. If he could just focus now instead of thinking of then, he would be able to get this day back on track. Lot of `ifs´, but the biggest one was the hardest to block – if he had just gone after her when she left … if he had just tried harder to leave this lie … if…

 

CYRUS: Mr President.

FITZ: Yes Cyrus.

CYRUS: We are ready for you.

If he could just get this bloody bow tie to do what it´s supposed to, instead of feeling like a bad allegory of his life – the noose around his neck that he can´t remove … again with the `ifs´.

FITZ: I´ll be right there.

He pushed his shoulders back and straightened his coat. Being in the crowd would do him good. He would be forced to think of other things than all these if´s. 

Cyrus led the way into the ballroom. Mellie was already there, being the dutiful First Lady.  
He was going to make this a good banquet. Something had to go right today. He positioned himself in the receiving line and held out his hand to Mellie. She looked stunning as usual. Tara was making a fuss about her make-up trying to remove the shine. He had already powdered his own forehead and felt pretty confident that he was looking his best. Ambassador Bill Walker and his wife had just returned form Kosovo and thought it befitting to entertain Mellie with a quick anecdote instead of keeping the line moving. 

It was then that he saw her and everything seemed to suddenly slow. No one told him she would have been there. The sight of her made him weak at the knees. His groin tensed as she approached. Her dark skin shone against the contrast of her white gown. She was breathtaking. He knew he was gawking but he couldn´t help it. As if she felt his eyes on her, she turned her head towards him. Her lips curled into a warm smile upon his acknowledgment. That smile, both radiant and beguiling, but it did not reflect what was behind her eyes. He could not shift his gaze away from her mouth. How he longed to kiss her … to take her into his arms and pull her to him. 

Mellie commented on her dress and how wonderful it was that she had accepted the invitation. He reached down to embrace her as he had done with all the dignitaries’ wives just moments before, but with her he lingered. She smelt of vanilla and patchouli. It was the perfume he had brought back for her from his first trip to London whilst on the campaign trail. Miller Harris had since then become their fragrance. Why was she here? Why had she worn it … on this night … after all that had happened between them? Was this a sign? His groin quivered and he could feel the swelling and tension in his loins. He held on to her just a little longer than he should have, but then he had to keep the line moving.

Her back was to him now but her scent lingered. By the time the guests were seated and dinner was served, he was already aware that the evening´s proceedings were marred by the distraction of her presence. 

The dancing had begun now and Mellie suggested that the guests change partners. By coincidence or by design she wanted to dance with Bill who just happened to have been dancing with Olivia. Here was his chance to touch her again he thought. Here was his chance to feel her softness … to breathe, her in. Here was his chance to bask in the aroma of her.

Bill jokingly objected to releasing her, and Mellie was playfully insistent. 

FITZ: If you would allow me the honour…

She made more of a smirk than a smile, but the slight parting of her mouth made him shudder. It had been too long. How he had dreamt of having her again ... of lying next to her and watching her sleep. How he had yearned for the warmth of her touch. He could feel her breasts up against his chest and knew she could feel his own desire for her. His phallus betrayed him.

FITZ: Meet me by the greenhouse in 10 minutes.

OLIVIA: Don´t be silly. You have guests. You´re the host … or have you forgotten?

FITZ: I can´t be away from you for another minute. Come with me to the garden Livie … we need to talk.

OLIVIA: Talk. I´m sure that is exactly what you were thinking. Right?

FITZ: Livie … why are you … I need to… why are you being like this? You know this is not about … Livie … I love you.

OLIVIA: Stop it! Is this a joke to you?

FITZ: I love you. You know this…

OLIVIA: I don´t know anything anymore. I don´t…

FITZ: I love you.

OLIVIA: This is too much for me Fitz. Let´s just finish the…

FITZ: Let´s just go to the garden and talk. We´ll just talk … I promise. We need to talk.

She did not give in immediately, but as the song came to an end her eyes consented. They looked at each other for a long time; for as long as they could without making their admiration for each other obvious.

He walked away reluctantly but eagerly. He was finally going to get an opportunity to explain ... to let her know that Amanda Tanner meant nothing to him. To show her that she was the only one he wanted to be with … his only desire. 

He made his way through the crowd with difficulty. Pausing only long enough to be polite. He saw to it that Mellie was not nearby and quickly slipped through the French doors. The night was crisp and cool but the anticipation made it feel like 96 degrees.  
The doors of the conservatory were open, so he quickly slipped through them after making sure that no one was watching. The wait felt like forever but there she was. The glow of the garden lamps made her look angelic. 

FITZ: Hi

OLIVIA: Hi

She smiled at him … that familiar beam that made him know that she missed him too. It was the sign he needed; the assurance that she would indeed listen.

FITZ: I´m sorry. I didn´t mean for all this to happen … for all this to get so messy…

She said nothing. It was not going to be that easy. 

FITZ: Olivia … it meant nothing to me. You know this. You know you are everything to me. I am a mess … a total complete mess. I don´t know how it all became so unbelievably complicated and messy. Olivia, say something…

By now he had slowly made his way past the tulips and over to where she was standing. Her back was pressed against the cold steel frame of the glass door. It was dark and he couldn´t tell if the glimmer that he saw in her eyes were tears, or just a reflection of the flickering lights from the terrace in the distance. She tilted her chin towards him as if to speak but then reached up and planted her lips against his. 

His tongue sprinted into action, dancing back and forth inside her mouth. It was as if he were searching for the reassurance that she still loved him. His desire for her was rising. He wanted to touch her but wasn´t sure if she would allow him. Then without hesitation she pulled his hand from off her face to the curve of her breast. He felt her fumbling with his belt as he clumsily lifted her dress with his one free hand. His fingers hastily pulled at her underwear and their tips felt her softness. She was ready for him and he was yearning to be inside her. He gently pushed her legs apart with his knees and found her warmth. As his fingers parted the portal to her love her body arched to receive him. He entered her with impatience. She gasped softly. Her excitement was evident. With every thrust her moans became more intense. With every thrust he kissed her more voraciously. His own breathing had become heightened now and he could hear himself groan. 

FITZ: Oh God Olivia … I love you. I love you so much…

OLIVIA: Fitz … 

Her own groans were now guttural. The huskiness of her voice brought him closer to his breaking point. His head was softly hitting against the wooden post that all but prevented the table from falling. He felt as if he would burst from the sheer pressure of his pumping blood and desire. With each whisper of his name he grunted louder with expectation. He felt the onset of his climax but needed to hold on longer. This cannot end he thought. This must not end. He gripped her hips as his thrusts became more intense.

OLIVIA: Fitz … 

FITZ: Tell me you love me Olivia. Tell me you do … tell me…

He could hardly get the words out or prevent himself from exploding. Her voice was now inaudible but he felt her love enveloping every cell of his being. As she gushed, her writhing body brought him to surrender and as she whispered his name again he exhaled. There was nothing more to say. There was nothing more they needed to say. This was more than words.


	2. A BETTER WOMAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much internal turmoil Olivia finally finds the guts to face Fitz. After what many saw as inappropriate behaviour by Olivia - the tossing of the ring - Olivia confronts the issue and thus her own fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the absence of an episode on April 30, I decided to amuse myself with what I thought SHONDALAND should have recorded for OLITZ addicts. I have kept it short and to the point because in my head there is not much more to the post-ring-toss story for these two star-crossed lovers. As with all my stories about OLIVIA and FITZ members of my book club will be able to use this text to complement their viewing of the series. For the purposes of our in-house audio book the story has since been expanded to include other characters and units. These texts are not sold but instead used as tools for learning English as a second language. The characters herein are the sole property of SHONDA RHIMES and her team. I have not created the storyline nor do I profess to own any rights to her intellectual property. This is more, my ode to SCANDAL and any changes I have made to a plot or portrayal of a character are done out of love for the show. I have just taken the liberty of shaping the characters to my own liking.

EP 21: A BETTER WOMAN (AIR DATE - APRIL 30 in place of yet another forced-on-me-pause-in-viewing): A SCANDAL FANFIC AUDIO BOOK 

Scene opens with President Fitzgerald Grant sitting at his desk. The room is dimly lit. It is early evening. Most, of the staff have already left. Lauren is away from her desk making tea for the POTUS. The only audible sounds are those of his uneasy breathing and his pen gliding over the pile of papers he´s signing. His face is sullen and pale – drawn from worry. His brow furrowed. He is barely going through the motions of getting presidential things done. 

His mind is not on his work; nor is it on his wife´s bid for the presidency. He can only think of the one thing that has made itself present in his every waking thought since its occurrence – the phone call. That phone call. The one he, couldn´t have prevented himself from making. The one he, chides himself for having made, but somehow sweetly savours, as it has been his only contact in many months. That call… 

His demeanour changes as the door opens. It is no less sullen but reflects a glimmer of hope. 

He thinks for a moment that he is imagining it. Somehow he has willed the image to make itself real. This must be another one of his wishful-thinking apparitions: the result of his reverie.

FITZ: Livie?

He mutters in his only too familiar disquiet. His heart beating at a dangerously fast rate; too much so for the anxiety not to be reflected on his face – but he is the president of the most powerful country in the free world so he finds the strength. The act of masking has long been his master play. 

Olivia´s entrance is slow and guarded. Her closing of the door: quiet but firm.

She is hardly able to look him squarely in the eye but she is Olivia Pope so she musters the courage. Walking into turbulent waters has long been her way.

Their eyes finally lock. Her hands are loosely cupped, and hovering tentatively in front of her chest. She subconsciously fidgets with the ring on her forefinger. He notices but doesn´t say a word.

OLIVIA: Hi…

FITZ: Hi…

The silence that follows is almost deafening and seems to run on for an eternity.

OLIVIA: Fitz … I … I just wanted to say … I´m sorry. I´m sorry for … this…

She looks to him for help but he remains unmoved. He gently clasps his hands in wait for her.

OLIVIA: I don´t know what I was thinking … I … I didn´t know what I was saying. I … I … couldn´t find the words. 

Her eyes are pleading. She has not moved from her position at the doorway but her hands have made their way to rest on her belly.

OLIVIA: I couldn´t find the words to tell you that you made me responsible … you made me feel responsible. You went to war for me. You killed all those people. For ME! I couldn´t deal with that … I couldn´t deal with the burden of meaning so much. Suddenly I was more than I thought; more than I thought I could be to anyone. You did that! I blamed you for my inability to accept what I meant to you … and I´m sorry.

She now looks him dead in the eyes. 

Fitz can see that Olivia´s face is now flush with pain, her eyes swollen. She is unable to look away; he, unable to breathe. 

The silence is deafening but not broken…

OLIVIA: Fitz…

The camera pans away from her pleading stare. Fitz is on his feet. He slowly walks around the desk. His strut is methodical and beguiling. She pants in only the way Olivia Pope can. Slowly. Inhaling as she watches him walk towards her.

OLIVIA: Fitz…

His pace is steady and deliberately unhurried. His voice matches his saunter. 

FITZ: How could you have doubted me? I had no choice but to fight for you. This was not a war. This was a fight for my life. YOU are my life. I would never have allowed them to hurt you. How could you not know that?

Her head tilts to the side as she coyly exhales and moves slightly from one leg to the other. The truth in his eyes is piercing, as if trying to burn through her very soul.

OLIVIA: I´m sor...

But she isn´t allowed to finish as with, one stride he closes the divide. Fitz cups her face in his hands and reaches down towards her eager and inviting mouth.   
UP OLITZ MUSIC: The light   
The kiss is passionate and long … one full screen minute. 

Cut to Olivia and Fitz on seal in office … moaning, groaning and full OLITZ ACTION (for 9/10 central viewing of course). END OF EPISODE!!! 

COMING SOON:

EPISODE.22: I´M JUST A BILL 2 … Fitz pays the bill for the refurbishing of the house in Vermont.

EPISODE 23: AND BABY MAKES 3: Olivia announces that she is pregnant. Papa Pope begs to see his grandchild. Fitz figures out that he (papa Pope) was responsible for the death of his first son.

EPISODE 24: RUN PAPA RUN: Fitz struggles with the idea of killing papa Pope. He relinquishes the thought and invites him to the wedding instead. Olivia goes to the doctor to find out that she is pregnant … with twins.

EPISODE 25: YOU CAN TAKE COMMAND: Fitz renders B6-13 obsolete. He then turns over his presidency to Susan Ross and moves to Vermont. 

EPISODE 26: MO´ MONEY MEL: Mellie tries to wrangle more money out of Fitz for alimony and child support as she plots and schemes to make his life a living hell. Olivia calls her into a meeting at the wedding reception whilst Fitz is dancing with Cyrus. Demands are put on the table.   
CLIFFHANGER – ONE OF MELLIES DEMANDS … TBC

**Author's Note:**

> We will continue to live in the virtual world of OLITZ ... to believe in the possibility of such an undying love. For us Olivia and Fitz are real. The idea of an Olivia and Fitz story, gives us all hope. More chapters will be added anon.


End file.
